


[Timdami] 失误

by Sen_2324



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TimDami, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 34+bj，A提O米+A蝙O桶，米暗恋桶前提。达米安被诱发分化，去红头罩的安全屋找抑制剂救急，却发现杰森跟布鲁斯搞在一起，气得扭头去找提姆吵架。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流ABO设定：分化就发情，分化前不知道第二性别也闻不到信息素。

达米安没想到自己会这么倒霉，夜巡归来的路上随手见义勇为就被诱发了分化。此时迁怒拿着违禁针剂到处狩猎Omega的罪犯或者是麻痹大意被对方近身的自己都毫无意义，幸好父亲不知何时下线了，没人谴责他不够小心。他粗略估算了一下分化时间，在公共频道里留言告了假，决定就近去征用红头罩安全屋里的抑制剂。

至于这个选择到底是基于合理判断还是更为复杂的情感偏向，达米安拒绝细想。他只是下意识地希望分化成Alpha后，能最先让家中唯一的那个Omega兄长闻见他的味道。他想得太过理所当然，以致于忽略了分化结果并不以个人意志为优先。

他当然会是个Alpha。

这是他今晚的第一个失误。

杰森的安全屋漆黑一片，这意味着他名义上的二哥在夜巡之后没有回来。关掉警报系统再撬锁开窗不过几十秒的事，他却没来由地有些心浮气躁。分化开始让他浑身燥热，但是没有其他体征，说明发情期还远着，他还有时间。舔舔发干的嘴唇，达米安伸手去摸索开关，随即听到了熟悉又陌生的声音。

陶德呻吟得放荡，他纳闷自己撬锁时竟没听到任何动静。所以他们是从正门进来的——陶德和父亲，难怪公用频道里没人回应。墙壁根本挡不住任何声音，肉体拍击和床垫吱呀的声音在黑暗里逐渐清晰，他该走了，达米安这么想着，却呆立在客厅无法动弹。

他在杰森拔高的哭腔里浑身僵硬，想象对方被操到潮红湿软的样子，下身某处仿佛长出了全新的血脉和肌肉，开始在无法控制的阖张中随着心跳隐隐胀痛。他瞪着夜色里沙发微亮的反光无意识地攥紧了拳头，屏住呼吸听着隔墙的响动在杰森呜咽着喊出Daddy之后归于静寂——

空气仿佛重新开始流动，达米安回过神，发现自己腿间一片湿润，在沉默中激起一阵凉意。

现在他终于闻到了杰森的味道，以及自己的味道。

是Omega的味道。  
  
他带着湿漉漉的屁股离开，没拿抑制剂也没找阻隔剂。

这是他今晚的第二个失误。

漫无目的地荡出三个街区，下身的黏腻感愈发明显了，湿冷布料紧贴着大腿叫他烦躁，身上的味道也逐渐浓郁起来。如果不马上回去，他很可能会在户外迎来第一个发情期。但达米安一点也不在乎，如果真的有不识好歹的Alpha被吸引，那么来吧，他咬牙想着，他会非常乐意把他们揍出屎来。

前半夜被义警清扫过的哥谭此时分外安静平和，街头巷尾甚至没有一声呼救给他以教训罪犯为由发泄情绪的机会。所以红罗宾在楼顶喊住他时，达米安掏出抓钩枪径直荡了过去。他带着一身怒气沉默落地，并开始搜肠刮肚地寻找足够刻薄的词汇以便激怒对方打一架。

他没想起来提姆是个Alpha。

这是他今晚的第三个失误。

"今天是什么寂静之夜吗？我想分享一下新情报结果频道里没人回应。B下线，大红下线，而你，"提姆冲达米安敲了敲耳屏，轻快地说，“你的通讯器说它在三个街区外跟你走散了。”

“坏了就扔了。”他并不想让提姆知道自己像个无法自控的小屁孩一样靠砸东西泄愤。虽然就现状而言他有非常充足的理由宣泄情绪：他刚发现暗恋的Omega跟他的亲生父亲睡在了一起，而且显然不是第一次也不是单纯的约炮；与此同时他还分化成了一个Omega，从第二性别上说，他甚至没有机会被列入对方的发情期约炮名单。如果还有什么能比一个人半夜在外失魂落魄无能狂怒更糟糕，那么绝对是收到来自发现真相的名侦探德雷克的幸灾乐祸。

不，他宁可被当成不知好歹的恶魔崽。

“情报放一夜不会馊掉，神谕在紧急频道值班，你要是缺爱也可以切过去求关怀。”他冷冷地讽刺了回去，如愿以偿地看到红罗宾皱起了眉头，很好，来吧。

“你吃火药了吗？我只是关心你的人身安全。”提姆很久没见到这样语气恶劣的达米安了，明明夜巡的时候还一如既往地保持了兄友弟恭的和平气氛，那么问题多半就是出在先前分开的两小时内。

“出了什么事？”

晚风挟着厚重的信息素混杂着关切和恼怒扑面而来，是咖啡混着木质沉郁的香气。达米安呼吸一滞，空虚的后穴又开始收缩抽痛。他不动声色地蜷缩脚趾，试着夹紧那处，但体液依然不受控制地流出来。他不知道刚分化的Omega会对Alpha的信息素这么敏感，看着上风处的罪魁祸首一无所知却满脸关切的样子，心头一股无名火起。

“什么事都没有，回家关爱你自己去吧。”

他以为随之而来的沉默是对方退败的征兆。

  
  
“三个街区外有大红的安全屋，而三十分钟前你留言请了假，”提姆往前走了两步，辛辣森冷的杉木气息带着压迫感扎得他腺体下的血脉突突跳。达米安微妙的自尊心叫他梗着脖子站在原地不退让，去他的信息素，就算是分化成了Omega他也不会对Alpha服软的，尤其是德雷克。

“所以你去找他了——你们吵架了?”

“没有。”达米安咬住了牙肉，强迫自己不要在对方的味道里深呼吸。

“嗯哼。”

“我都没 ** **看到**** 陶德！”

侦探提姆迅速抓到了关键点：“你没 ** **看到**** ，哦……”达米安猜自己没有控制好表情，操，他的小腹激动得抽搐了一下——天杀的德雷克能收敛一下他的信息素吗？！

“你看到他们在一起了。”他轻声说。

“你知道？”他试图在对方脸上找到一点嘲讽或者怜悯的痕迹，但是没有，月色下的红罗宾眼里只映着一个虚张声势的困兽。

“我们都知道。”

达米安龇着牙冲了上去，他不知道自己在为什么烦躁：陶德、陶德和父亲、分化、Omega、信息素、德雷克、德雷克的信息素、德雷克的眼神……所有这一切搅得他的大脑无法正常思考，与此同时高热的身体还带着个不停流水的屁股尖叫着提醒他赶紧找个Alpha交配，而眼前这个则名侦探沉浸在自己的绝妙推理中甚至没有注意到——

“你有什么毛病？！”提姆没料到他会暴起动手，脸颊结结实实地挨了一拳，“没发现他们……”他抓着小个子罗宾的手停顿了一下，眉毛一挑拧出个微妙的表情：“……你分化了。”

还是个Omega。他体贴地没有说出后半句。

“关你屁事。”达米安被对方突然放松的姿态激怒了，尽管这具软弱的身体正因为隔着凯夫拉纤维的那一点点肢体接触而愉悦舒张，他依然气势汹汹地踢向对方腹部。这不是什么明智之举，抬腿的瞬间他就嗅到了体液的甜腥，挟着信息素那火灼般的脂香，热烈地向对方涌去。

是求欢的味道。

“冷静点，达米安，你正在发情。”提姆抓着达米安的手一边轻巧避开余下的攻击，一边试图安抚这个逐渐狂暴的Omega弟弟。他甚至刻意收敛了上一刻还剑拔弩张恨不得把他按到墙上去操的气味，但达米安恼火地注意到他的呼吸急促了起来。

愚蠢的信息素，愚蠢的发情期，愚蠢的德雷克。

“发情也不影响我打掉你的牙。”他揪住了提姆的领子决意要给对方一个血淋淋教训，随后龇着的牙齿磕在了对方因为惊愕而半张的嘴唇上。

这是他今晚的第四个失误。

提姆反应迅速地按住了他的后颈，指尖精准地扣在了那红肿的突起上，达米安被刺激得牙床酸软，下身的隐秘小洞又激动地喷涌出一小股液体。他恶狠狠地张嘴咬回去，即使他还没学会如何用舌吻降服一个被挑起情热的Alpha，对方的的热切回应也给予这个被委屈、愤恨和不甘搅拌出来的冲动足够有力的安慰了。

他们在夜幕的掩护下互相撕扯，舌尖的血液的腥气叫达米安兴奋得眼角发热。提姆把手挤进裤子里揉捏时他忍不住颤栗着张开了腿，随即被挤进来的Alpha连同急促混乱的喘息一道压到了墙角。尚且年幼的Omega在香草和杜松的辛香里啃着兄长的下巴，垫起脚将濡湿的屁股往对方掌心里压。犬齿在扣在下颚上很快咬出了血，得到了对方报复般的粗暴按压，空虚多时的小穴哪里经受得住，达米安哽咽了一下，顶着对方的大腿射了。

“别急，达米安。”提姆闷笑的声音同舌尖一起掠过达米安发烫的耳廓，鼻息的热气熨在脖颈上，烘得他全身酥麻。

“闭嘴操你的。”他并不知道自己红着眼汗涔涔的样子毫无威慑力，专心拆解对方的腰带，在摸到灼热粗硬的勃起时如愿以偿地吞下了一根手指。提姆没空摘掉手套，手指隔着皮革层层推进，湿热的肠肉欣喜地迎上去缠绵，阵涌的情液那淫靡味道在他们纠缠的信息素里凝成哥谭湿冷的烟气，带着一丝隐秘的甜，在暮霭里沉沉下落。

达米安突然又听到了先前安全屋里的水声，真奇怪，他昏昏沉沉地想，这声音那么近，近得过于暧昧，暧昧得最好再隔一堵墙，再多一个吻——

吻便压了下来。

他睁大了眼，意识到那并不是幻觉。

“你在走神。”提姆努力让自己的语气听上去不那么酸涩。他又不是今天才知道达米安的一厢情愿，现在能操到一起已经是预期之外的进展了。知足吧，这头刺客联盟养出来的小兽还没有展现出他全部的杀伤力呢。

他曲了关节去寻内壁的敏感处，看少年猝不及防被快感呛得满脸潮红，心底的黑暗面又占领了高地。他愉快地将那气息全数封堵回去，忙于找回呼吸的达米安张着嘴任他予取予求，穴肉急不可耐地收缩着，待提姆顺利塞进第二根手指时，才缓过神来一口咬破了对方的舌尖。

红罗宾觉得自己在跟一头野兽幼崽做爱。

痛苦又痛快。

  
他托着屁股将他刚分化的弟弟抵在墙上，龟头刚好熨平了穴口的皱褶堵住一场淋漓的雨。月色里达米安的鼻尖湿亮，眼尾还挂着方才呛出来的泪水，虹膜深重得辨不出原本的色泽。那股远东热烈干燥的味道如今被汗水润湿了，隐隐透出点药与花的勾人甜腻。尽管在这场以性为名义的战争里他才是那个受害者，但提姆还是为他稍纵即逝的道德感犹豫了一秒。

“达米安……”

“赶紧进来。”

达米安不耐烦地拿脚后跟踢着对方的后腰催促，扭动着试图沉下身去吞吮灼热的硬挺。就算他是个Omega也不需要这种谨慎小心，他只想借着发情期发泄一场。既然没能打个痛快，那么操个痛快也没差。

这是他今晚的第五个失误。

提姆捅进来的时候他才认识到阴茎跟手指完全是两回事，甬道被撑到了极致，层层推进碾平了每一处皱褶，饱涨得叫他动弹不得，仿佛稍有动作便要撕裂。达米安不肯承认自己后悔了，扯着兄长的头发去咬他嘴唇泄愤。提姆万般无奈，忍着痛揉捏对方臀肉叫他放松一些，又伸手去抚慰他因为疼痛微软的的性器。发情中的Omega适应得很快，没一会儿便软着腰将Alpha的性器吞吃到底，跟着抽插的频率开始小声哼哼。牙齿也乖乖收了回去，舌尖贴着咬破的唇肉暧昧地游弋。龟头刻意碾过某处时达米安被激得叫出了声，随后便咬着披风不肯张嘴了。提姆借着月光去吻他在交媾中逐渐发红的眼角，又把手指塞进嘴里去够他舌头，达米安没能躲开，呻吟声便同无法吞咽的口水一道流出来打湿了制服领子。

快感层层堆积，顺着脊椎一路向上蔓延，达米安被已然被操熟了，无意识地将Alpha兄长往自己颈侧压，要他去咬那发烫的腺体，提姆并不从命，只是舔舐着汲取那旖旎缠绵的沉香；而流着前液的性器又被强势把控着，每每攀到了顶点就被掐着压下去，根本没法释放。倔强的Omega即使被折磨得发狂也不肯求饶，肠道却早已在反复蹂躏下投降，诚恳地淌着水讨好入侵的勃然硬物。Alpha借着重力捅得更深了，似乎要将他钉在墙上，抽插间爱液飞溅，打湿了两人的裤子，又滴落在地面上。

在沉浮的情热里，达米安又记起了隔墙的喘息和响动，想象中的那些翻滚和撕咬突然有了实感。他隐约意识到眼前这个红罗宾，这个提姆·德雷克，也许并不是单纯因为Alpha与Omega之间的吸引力才做到这一步的。

“操你的，德雷克。”

他咽下齿间的血腥味，在提姆惊愕的眼神里笑了。

过于凶恶。过于可爱。过于诱人。

“操你的，达米安。”

提姆近乎温柔地回道。随后他深深吻下去，含住那条舌，接住那场雨。矿石风化融进深沉的夜里，不再蒸腾，也不再凝华了。

他们的信息素最终媾合在了一起，难分难舍。

阴茎顶进了隐秘的某处，他被彻底打开了。提姆终于松了手，让他哽咽着射了出来。此刻的达米安显得异常乖顺，鼻尖贴着对方的脸，半阖了眼在喘息里安静迎接幼嫩的生殖腔得到的第一个结。射精持续了一会儿，少年的大腿紧绷太久微微痉挛，提姆安抚般从腿弯揉到腰腹，借机仔细感受这具被操软的身体。他名义上的弟弟刚开始长高，留着一点婴儿肥还未褪尽，可惜穿着制服，手感稍有欠缺。他心怀遗憾地吻了吻达米安的嘴角——刚才还会含着他手指哭叫的嘴巴现在已经骄矜地抿了起来，随后退出了他的身体。

没关系，来日方长。

风掠过吹散了沉积的情欲味道，达米安打了个寒颤，才感觉到后脑和背被墙壁硌得有点疼。算了，他瞄了一眼对方脸上的淤青和嘴上的破口，他也解气了。

“我饿了。”他懒懒地宣布，带着一点有恃无恐的傲慢和性事结束后的餍足。

“你刚吃饱。”提姆在为他做简单的清理，意有所指地分剪了一下手指，随即后背被蹬了一脚。达米安的恶劣脾气正在随着情欲短暂的褪去而迅速回归，毫不意外。

“发情期的Omega需要大量营养保证体能和健康，你的生理课都拿来睡觉了吗？”他终于被放了下来，着地时两腿一软差点没站住，栽进了Alpha的胸膛里就被顺势按住了。

“我的安全屋就在一条街外。”提姆的手虚虚笼着他的后脑，小心地绕开被硌疼的那块轻轻揉按。

“所以？”达米安动了一下没挣脱，这按摩又意外地舒服，他嗅着对方的信息素懒得动弹了。

“所以你要吃夜宵吗？”手指滑下来掠过腺体，激起耳根一片热度。

“父亲会打断你的腿。”达米安挺想抬手给他一个肘击，可初尝性事的身体实在有些倦怠。还有，他真的饿了。

“相信我，他在明天晚饭前都不会想起你。”

少年嫌弃地咂舌，偏过脸勉强接受了Alpha哥哥递过来的吻和邀请。

算了，这是他今晚的最后一个失误。

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P2是配图，点开背后注意，建议用PC网页浏览。


	2. [Fanart]（1p）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/背后注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 图先一步画完了所以没完全跟文对上，随便意会吧。  
> 现在非常后悔没有换种更细腻的风格……


End file.
